


Introductions

by Eve_7564



Category: Song of the Lioness - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Beka Cooper Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-22
Updated: 2012-08-22
Packaged: 2017-11-12 17:00:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/493603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eve_7564/pseuds/Eve_7564
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>George Cooper and Faithful meet for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Introductions

**Disclaimer:** No profit is being made from this story. All characters and settings belong to Tamora Pierce. A plot bunny from a post by cat_eyed_fox in one of tammypierce's threads on LJ took over and demanded to be written. Cat said a story like this may not be necessary, or even wanted. I apologize for that, but I HAD to get this out of my head.

 

He scratched Alanna's new pet with shaking hands. She had just left to use the privy, leaving him alone with the tiny black cat.

"Well... Faithful, is it?"

_Yes. It's a fitting name._

"So Mother was right; the Goddess has plans for my lass."

_Of course. Did you doubt it?_

"Never a bit. Take care of her."

_I will. I never let Beka down, did I?_

"No, I don't suppose you did. But I think Alanna may be a bit more stubborn than even Beka was, Mr. Pounce."

_It's Faithful now, George Cooper, and you'd do well to remember it._


End file.
